1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for transferring flexible material from one rotating winding diameter to another, automatically, and more particularly to such apparatus in which flexible materials can be wound upon one of two spindles and the winding automatically transferred to the second of the two spindles automatically without interruption so as to coincide with equipment feeding material non-stop at a constant rate.
2. Prior Art
Automatic yarn transfer systems for effecting automatic transfer of running yarn from one chuck, upon forming of the yarn package thereon, to another chuck are well known to the textile industry. Exemplary of such automatic yarn transfer system is U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,161, which is directed to a winder for yarn and similar materials, having an automatic yarn transfer system which includes a drive roll and at least two rotatable chucks, each of which is adapted to carry a bobbin tube and is movable into and out of driven engagement with a drive roll. A transversing arrangement traverses a running yarn which is being wound onto one of the chucks, so as to form a yarn package on the latter. A transfer mechanism automatically effects transfer of the running yarn from one chuck to another of the chucks. When the yarn package has been formed on the other chuck, the running yarn is then automatically transferred again to the first-mentioned chuck. The yarn transfer mechanism of the above-identified patent utilizes top and bottom guide mechanisms as well as yarn pushers, each having individual pneumatically operated cylinders and piston units for their actuation. The bottom and top guides operate in a direction transverse to the yarn pushers such that the bottom and top guides can position the yarn for pick-up by the yarn pushers which pick up the respective running yarns and push them out of engagement with a traverse guide towards a swing arm for pick-up by a guide plate.
However, notwithstanding such automatic yarn transfer systems, there is a need in the art of automatic on-line winding apparatus to simplify such equipment and to enhance its operation by making such automatic winding apparatus more versatile such that it can handle an unlimited number of flexible materials.